Cumpleaños
by metamorphcat
Summary: Es cumpleaños de Murasakibara y Kuroko tiene un plan para darle un buen regalo, un plan que requiere involucrar al lider de la generación de los milagros, claro, sin su concentimiento... Advertencia: Yaoi. [MuraAka]
1. Chapter 1

Primera vez que escribo algo de Kuroko no Basket, espero que no sea un fracaso XD

Yaoi

Pareja: MuraAka

* * *

**Cumpleaños.**

Era cumpleaños del pelivioleta, Kuroko, Kise y Momoi querían darle un regalo, pensando que con ello, además de alegrar al joven, podrían alentarlo lo suficiente para los próximos partidos.

- ¿Qué creen que sea mejor regalarle: golosinas dulces o saladas? –inquirió el rubio.

- Creo que mientras sea algo dulce le gustara- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa- podríamos comprarle un pastel, claro con la cooperación de los demás.

- Se me ocurre algo que seguro lo dejará más que feliz –dijo el de cabellos celestes con su usual tono monótono, mientras el par frente a él se acercaban para escuchar su plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día del cumpleaños del gigante de la generación de los milagros, le convocaron a un aula vacía, no muy convencido fue, pues le habían comentado que había sido Akashi quien le había mandado a llamar, así que no podía negarse.

Al llegar, cuando estaba por girar la perilla escuchó un estruendo venir del interior del aula, escuchó un grito, posiblemente de Kise que aterrorizado decía "CORRÁAAAN! y luego pudo observar como salían corriendo varias coloridas cabelleras, vio a Kise, Momoi y Midorima corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo y a Aomine que se escurría a la salida, se preguntaba que había pasado como para que todos hubiesen tenido semejante reacción, de pronto, sintió como alguien le empujaba por la espalda obligándolo a ingresar al aula, tan pronto volteo a ver, notó que Kuroko y Aomine cerraban la puerta. Ya cerrada se percató de que estaba escrito en ella "Feliz cumpleaños, date vuelta y disfruta tu regalo"

Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a un muy molesto Akashi cubierto de pies a cabeza de pastel y betún. Observó como hacía un esfuerzo para quitarse de encima la plasta de dulce que le cubría completamente, entonces sonrió para sí y murmuró "gracias chicos". El pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta molesto y sin prestarle atención a la persona que estaba con él en la habitación, sabía que los culpables habían huido, así que decidió que era mejor ignorar a quien quiera que fuera y dirigirse a las duchas, giró la perilla y al jalar de la puerta, pudo ver como una enorme mano que la cerraba nuevamente. Al volverse pudo ver a Murasakibara.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo por educación, pues su molestia era evidente, aun no notando la situación, ni lo que por accidente acababa de hacer.

- ¡Provecho!- exclamo el gigante y se abalanzó como lobo sobre su dulce, dulce presa.

* * *

Quizá haga continuación (el lemon) pero todo depende de la musa...y de si les gusta el fic xD


	2. Chapter 2

Es la conti ^^ espero les guste

* * *

Sujetó la barbilla del granate y le dio un beso en los labios, acción que tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato alejó un poco su rostro y le dio un manotazo para alejar aquella mano que aun sostenía su mentón.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Murasakibara?- inquirió sonrojado, posando su mano sobre sus labios recientemente robados. El gigante sonrió afable y se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo, quien solo lo miraba expectante por una respuesta.

- Solo tomaba mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mientras sujetaba una de las manos del taheño y la llevaba a su boca, comenzando a lamer los dedos de este seductoramente, al mismo tiempo que la limpiaba de todo rastro de dulce y repartía suaves besos por ella. El emperador se había quedado en una especie de hechizo, observaba las acciones del peli violeta mientras su cerebro analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras anteriores, al igual que las acciones que estaba realizando el más alto, entonces finalmente cayó en cuenta: él era el regalo.

Ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo y ciertamente ya se habían besado antes, pero el pelilila nunca le había dado un beso tan profundo, de hecho no había hecho nada como lo que estaba haciendo ahora. El pelirrojo estaba algo nervioso por lo repentino de la situación, y también algo molesto por el altercado del que había sido víctima, pero no podía negar que también sentía un palpitante excitación en su pecho y en su entrepierna.

- Si ellos lo planearon significa que…- el pelilila no lo dejó continuar, volvió a posesionarse de su boca y poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa del más bajito. El taheño se dejó hacer, aceptando por fin con ello: su papel.

El granate no se quedó atrás, también comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del gigante, mientras sentía como este último le besaba y lamía por todas partes, asegurándose de "limpiar" muy bien su piel de cualquier rastro de dulce "a este paso, me devorará también" pensó mientras sentía como el amatista terminaba de desvestirlo y lo tomaba en brazos, para que estuvieran más o menos al mismo nivel, el taheño enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del gigante, para sostenerse mejor, mientras era transportado al escritorio.

Cuando llegaron a él, el pelivioleta sentó al pelirrojo en el mueble, mientras él se encargaba de limpiarle el dulce que tenía en el pecho y extrañamente también tenía un poco esparcido en su miembro "¿pues como fue que lo llenaron de pastel?" se preguntaba un tanto molesto, más valía que a ninguno de la generación de los milagros se les haya ocurrido meterle mano a su granate.

Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a por la entrepierna del taheño, disfrutando tanto del sabor del bermejo, como de los restos de pastel y betún que cubrían parte de él, mientras hacía esto se masturbaba y se deleitaba con los suaves gemidos que el pelirrojo le ofrecía.

- ¿Es la primera vez que alguien te toca de esta manera, Akachin?- inquirió con una sonrisa que el menor no había visto antes en él, era una sonrisa llena de perversión y lujuria. El gigante, pudo ver que el efecto que tuvo su pregunta en el emperador fue notable, pues ahora la deliciosa piel podía competir con el cabello del contrario.

No tardó mucho en que su boca abandonara la entrepierna del pelirrojo para volver a posesionarse de la cavidad contraria, mientras con sus manos palpaba el escritorio para alcanzar un pequeño frasco que había visto cuando depositó al granate ahí. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo abrió rápidamente e hizo que el pelirrojo nuevamente se prendiera de su cintura, mientras tanto él tomaba un poco de aquella crema y se embadurnaba los dedos, buscando la entrada del más pequeño, al encontrarla no tardó mucho en palpar y magrearla. Finalmente la penetró con sus dedos para irlo preparando, el pelirrojo dio un respingo cuando sintió aquellos enormes dedos en aquella zona. El taheño no pudo evitar morder al pelivioleta, ante tal dolor, pero no tardó mucho en soltarlo cuando un obsceno gemido salió de su boca sin su consentimiento, el gigante había encontrado uno de sus puntos sensibles, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido que ni siquiera él sabía que podía sentir tal placer hasta que el amatista se lo dio a conocer en este acto.

Luego de algunos minutos en que lo preparaba, el amatista dio vuelta al granate y le pidió antes de hacer nada, su permiso para penetrarlo, después de todo, aun cuando era su cumpleaños, no quería hacer algo que molestara y alejara al dueño de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo dudó un poco al ver el realmente enorme miembro que su pareja le ofrecía, era incluso aterrador, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría.

- Siéntate aquí- dijo el pelirrojo autoritario, el pelivioleta no muy convencido hizo tal cual el pelirrojo le ordenó, la verdad, él pensaba que eso era un no, por eso tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio como el taheño se sentaba en él montándolo y comenzando a autopenetrarse. Pudo ver y sentir como el granate se aferraba a él y batallaba para regular su respiración, realmente aun no había ingresado gran parte de su miembro en él, sólo la punta, pero el más bajito ya estaba resintiendo bastante la penetración, lo sentía porque el pequeño cuerpo temblaba de dolor y excitación.

- Despacio Akachin, si te duele demasiado, podemos dejarlo para después, lo haremos poco a poco- concedió el más alto.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió molesto el taheño- no te he dicho que pares- agregó entre jadeos. El amatista volvió a devorar la boca ajena, mientras con sus manos le ayudaba poco a poco a continuar con la penetración.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente lograron que el pelivioleta estuviese completamente dentro, pero su miembro era tan grande que incluso solo eso era suficiente para tener al pelirrojo inmóvil de dolor y al mismo tiempo tocar todos sus puntos sensibles. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que finalmente pudieron comenzar a moverse.

Ambos estaban extasiados, pues el miembro del pelivioleta era fuertemente estrechado por el interior del pelirrojo, y más cada vez que este se estremecía de placer. No fue sino hasta más tarde que el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse más y se vino en medio de ambos, con ello, sus entrañas se ciñeron al falo del amatista consiguiendo que él también soltara su esencia en su interior. Esperaron algunos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se regularizaron y el gigante salió de apoco del interior del taheño, notando como un hilo de semen y sangre corría por los muslos del taheño.

Luego de aquella deliciosa sesión, el pelivioleta se dispuso a limpiar el lugar, mientras el pelirrojo reposaba recostado en el escritorio, pues no podía moverse.

- ¿Puedes creerlo, Akachin? ellos dejaron incluso un set de baño y cambio de ropa- el pelirrojo se sonrojó a sobremanera ¿acaso ya todos lo sabían? O mejor aun ¿tan seguros estaban de que la cosa terminaría así?- Por cierto ¿no quieres venir a mi casa?- pidió el amatista, llamando con esto la atención del pelirrojo, quien cansado y aun sin recuperarse del sonrojo contestó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no estás satisfecho?

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de ahí.

- ¿Por qué hicieron algo tan suicida?- inquirió el joven de cabellos esmeralda.

- ¿Qué? Midorima-chi ¿de verdad no lo sabes?- cuestionó incrédulo el topacio.

- Midorima-san es algo lento- agregó el de cabellos color agatha, apareciendo de la nada como siempre.

- Solo díganme por qué- alegó ya molesto.

- Es obvio que Mukkun sale con Akashi-kun- agregó la pelirrosa.

- ¿En serio?- no pudo evitar intentar asegurarse ¿Cómo es que todos tenían tanto tiempo libre para estar al pendiente de las relaciones de los demás?

- Era obvio- agregó Aomine haciendo menos la inexperiencia social de Midorima.

- Hace relativamente poco que Murasakibara-kun está abrazando a Akashi-kun todo el tiempo- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta flotante en la cabeza del esmeralda.

- Siempre ha hecho eso- alegó el de cabellos verdes- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con que hayan llenado a Akashi de pastel?

Todos voltearon a verlo en silencio, y continuaron caminando ignorando completamente la última pregunta.

* * *

Espero escribir de nuevo en este fandom más adelantito ^3^

Gracias por leer y escribir.

The-Queen-Nasuda: definitivamente no dudo que les triplicará el entrenamiento para la siguiente sesion de entrenamiento jajaaj XD

C. Franklin: X3 aqui la tienes, bueno al menos la reaccion que tuvo con murasakibara, con el resto de la generacion de los milagros, creo que será medio espartano...

RosettaManga jeje ^^ aquí la tienes, espero te haya gustado


End file.
